Chapter 36 - Micheal Vs Kacy, Within The Tree’s Shadow
Back on the balcony overlooking the arena Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Rodney and Jamie watched as Hinta and Tanza picked up Misty and carried off of the field. They then saw several feet away John and Kacy pick up Violet an carried her off of the field. “I hope Misty is ok.” said Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Don’t worry…all Violet’s attack did was put her to sleep.” smiled Jamie “Tanza and Hinta will take care of her wounds.” nodded Rodney “That’s good.” nodded Ash as he took a deep breath. “Man, but what a battle though…I mean both Misty and Violet were going at it.” replied Jamie “No joke…for a minute there I thought that Violet was going to win for sure.” agreed Rodney “Hay Jamie, Rodney what was that last attack that Violet used anyway?” asked Brock “It’s call Flower Style: Light Slumber. It’s a D-rank jutsu that puts the target too sleep.” explained Rodney “Yep, but it only last about an hour even thought its extremely potent. I should know I’ve had it used on me a few times.” laughed Jamie “I bet.” laughed Rodney “Yea the Flower Release is the Kekkei Genkai of the Hana clan and a large number of their jutsu’s have very potent status dealing effects.” said Jamie “I wouldn’t mind seeing more of their jutsu’s.” said Ash “Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Hay…Daichi’s about to announce the fighters for the next match.” said Brock as they looked at back at Daichi. ……………………. In the center of the arena Daichi stood in the center of the arena with his right hand in the air and then he turned pointing at the TV. The names on the screen began to shuffle around for a few seconds and then two of the names stopped side by side. “The fighters for the fifth match will be Kacy Kumoraseru and Micheal Mokuzai. Will both fighters come to the center of the arena.” announced Daichi Daichi stood there for a few minutes and then he noticed both Micheal and Kacy jump from the stands and land in the arena. They ran to in front Daichi and he saw that they were both smiling at each other. “Looks like these two are raring to go.” thought Daichi “Aright Kacy this is it…you against me and once this battle ends I’m going to be the winner.” smiled Micheal “We’ll see about that…I hate to tell you Micheal, but this is training any more. I’m going to stomp you.” smiled Kacy “Well I hope your shoes are big enough cause I’m going to be all over you like ants on a carcass when Daichi starts this battle.” noted Micheal as he got into his fighting stance. “We’ll see about that.” smiled Kacy as he got into his fighting stance. “Alright let the fifth match begin.” declared Daichi and he jumped several feet away from Micheal and Kacy. All of a sudden Micheal created several hand signs and the held his hands out in front of him. “Wood Style: Striking Branches!” shouted Micheal All of a sudden branches shot from Micheal’s hands and arms toward Kacy who started to dodge them. Kacy flipped, ducked and dodged each of the branches as they struck the ground. “You’ll have to do better than this.” smiled Kacy Kacy continued to dodge the branches and then he jumped into the air quickly grabbing two kunai’s out of his pouch. He began to cut the roots as the they continued to strike out at him. Kacy cut through the branches and tossed the two kunai toward Micheal and they cut through the branches. Micheal used the branches to create a shield blocking both of the kunai as Kacy landed on the ground. “Nice try, but not good enough.” laughed Micheal as the branches protruding from his arms and hands started to retract. “Well we’re just getting started.” smiled Kacy as she reached into his pouch and pulled out two more kunai. “So let’s start getting serious then.” smiled Micheal All of a sudden Micheal created several hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. Just then four large branches erupted from the ground around Kacy completely surround him. “What’s this?’ asked Kacy “This is my Wood Style: Four Pillars Prison Technique!” shouted Micheal Just then branches began to sprout from the large branches surrounding him creating a cage around him. “Not bad.” smiled Kacy He then began to slash at the cage, but once he stopped he notice that he didn’t even leave a scratch. “Not even a dent…man this is some tough wood.” noted Kacy “That’s because it’s reinforced by chakra making it a lot stronger than normal wood.” smiled Micheal as he walked up and knocked on the wood. “Nice.” nodded Kacy as he looked at the cage. “So are you ready to give up yet?” asked Micheal “Fat chance…since you’ve gotten serious I guess I should to. I was hoping to save it for later, but I guess I have no other choice but to use it now.” smiled Kacy “And what’s that?” asked Micheal Kacy created a few and signs before slamming his hands onto the ground causing he shadows around his to move in a circles. Micheal started to back away as the shadows started to circle Kacy faster and faster. “Shadow Style: Whirlwind Shadow Blades!” shouted Kacy All of a sudden the shadows spinning around Kacy began to slice and chop the cage to pieces. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” nodded Micheal “It’s time for the real battle to start now.” smiled Kacy “Let’s go then…Wood Style: Branch Spear!” shouted Micheal Micheal created several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground causing a large branch to shoot out of the ground in front of him toward Kacy. “My turn…Shadow Style: Shadow Blades!” shouted Kacy Kacy created several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground causing the shadow underneath him to shoot out toward the large branch that was headed toward him. ……………………. Back on the balcony above the TV Cindy stood at the edge all into the fight between Micheal and Kacy. “All man this fight is awesome…I’ve only heard rumors about the Wood and Shadow Releases. It so cool to see them in action.’ said Cindy excitedly Shia, Izumi and Sago looked at Cindy and then they all started to laugh causing Cindy to stop and look at them confused. “What’s so funny?” asked Cindy confused. “It just your so in to the fight…kind of like a little kid watching their favorite cartoon of something.” laughed Sago “It’s actually kind of cute.” smiled Izumi “Sorry about that.” blushed Cindy as she scratched her head. “It’s ok…your having fun and that’s all that counts.” smiled Shia “So who do you think is going to win?” asked Cindy “Well it’s hard to say. Both the Wood Release and the Shadow Release are very flexible.” shrugged Shia “I would say that the Shadow Release Is a little more so than the Wood release.” said Sago “But these two are throwing everything they have at each other.” said Cindy “True…they do seem pretty even.” nodded Izumi “Well who will win is anybody’s guess so we’ll have to see who’s the most clever of the two.” smiled Shia ……………………. Meanwhile back down in the arena both Kacy and Micheal continued their attack. Micheal’s attack continued to try and reach Kacy, Kacy’s shadow’s continued to slice away at his branches. “Man my branches can’t get anywhere near him because of those shadow. Not to mention I’m running out of chakra…so if I’m going to end this I better end it soon.” thought Micheal to himself. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. His branches won’t give me a chance to go in for an attack. To make things worse I’m running out of chakra fast so I have to finish this soon.” thought Kacy to himself. Micheal and Kacy continued their assault on the other, but after a few minutes they both stopped their attacks. They both stood slouched over breathing heavy as they bother were nearly out of chakra. “Man Micheal you’ve gotten a lot better since we used to train in the academy.” huffed Kacy breathing heavy. “You to, butt now it’s time to end this.” smiled Micheal breathing heavy. “Give me your best shot.” smiled Kacy as he took a deep breath and stood back up. “If you want it you got it.” nodded Micheal Micheal created several hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. All of a sudden the pieces of wood that was scattered around on the ground began to transform into clones of Micheal. Kacy watched in surprise as the piece of wood around him sprouted up into 15 clones of Micheal. “Not bad...is this a clone jutsu?” asked Micheal “It’s my Wood Style: Multiple Wood Clone Jutsu to be exact and we got you surrounded.” replied Micheal his voice echoing through the clones. “Well you got me surrounded that‘s for sure.” laughed Kacy scratching his head. “So are you going to give up?” asked Micheal “Not by a long shot. I still have one trick left to use that will win me this match.” smiled Kacy “Oh yea and what’s that?” asked Micheal Micheal reached into his pouch and pulled out a silver baseball sized sphere. “What’s that?” asked Micheal as the clones looked at the sphere. “Check it.” smiled Kacy and he threw the sphere up into the sky. Micheal’s clones watched the silver sphere fly through the air when all of a sudden it exploded and it was followed by a powerful flash of light. “Now is the time…Shadow Style: Shadow Imitation!” shouted Kacy The flash of light caused all the Micheal clones to cover their eye’s in pain as well as most of the crowd cover their eye’s. When the Micheal’s opened their eye’s they looked around expecting to see Kacy gone, but they instead saw him standing in the same spot. “I was sure after that Flash Bomb you would make a move or something.” thought Micheal “Well I did.” nodded Kacy “What was it?” asked Micheal “Try to move.” urged Kacy The Micheal clones tried to move, but neither of them couldn’t move an inch. “Hay we can’t move…what did you do to use?” asked Micheal “Take a look at your shadows…here I’ll let you all.” smiled Kacy and he looked down at the ground. The clones all looked down at the ground and saw that all of their shadows were connect to Kacy. “Hay why are our shadows connected?” asked Micheal “It’s my Shadow Style: Shadow Imitation Jutsu. With it if I can connect are our shadows I can gain complete control over my targets body.” smiled Kacy “I didn’t know that you could use a jutsu like this.” laughed Micheal “I was saving it…now the only question is how show I end this.” thought Kacy “Don’t worry about it…you win. I give up.” smiled Micheal “For real?” asked Kacy “Yeah right now I’m at your mercy and there’s nothing I can do. I know when I‘m beat.” laughed Micheal Kacy dispersed his shadows releasing the Micheal clones and then they all disappeared in a puff of white smoke revealing Micheal to be several feet to his right. “Well you won.” laughed Micheal “Yeah, but barely…if you had summoned more clones then I would’ve be done for. Using this jutsu took a lot of chakra out of me.” laughed Kacy “I could’ve summoned more, but I was about out of chakra as well. Either way you won…congrats.” smiled Micheal as he held out his hand. “Thanks.” nodded Kacy as he shook Micheal’s hand. “Alright this match is over and Kacy Kumoraseru is the winner.” declared Daichi Micheal and Kacy waved at the crowd as they walked out of the arena as the crowd exploded into cheers and applause. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content